Overwatch the zombie outbreak
by WebbedMenace4ev
Summary: It all started with a simple idea Mercy giving her nano bots to help people care for there skin and solve disabilities but soon there was certain affects... Now its a zombie apocalypse full of heartbreak and misery. How will overwatch and talon deal with this land with limited resources limited morale and unlimited zombies... T for later chapters
1. Proluge

More than five months ago, Mercy had perfected her Nano biology that allowed her to stay young.

She had tested it on other humans to varying degrees of success and the nanobots where there sold to the public.

They spread like wild fire everyone wanted some unknown to them the nanobots caused varying degrees of side effects like, Paranoia, Sickness, the need to eat more, it was also proved to cause adhd and other mental disorders to the user.

Mercy of course was greatly hated for this in most famous court case ever blamed this on omnic hacking into the nanobots and changing them to do these effects.

There was a massive investigation of Angele Ziegler and she was proved innocent to the nanobot drama. But by then the nanobots were called back before they hit the other continents.

Someone had then infected the nanobots with an unknown virus that caused violent behaviour and frequent outburst the whole of North and South America were going into chaos foreign countries refused to help them to stop the virus further spreading.

Then people started to turn into zombies and all chaos went loose. The authorities couldn't afford to stop these and the zombies spread quickly.

Mercy was also was found dead with multiple injuries suggesting an assault on her. Preventing a cure from being made.

Overwatch was sent to contain the outbreak they even teamed up with talon to contain the outbreak but then they were stranded by the un trying to get rid of both rival terrorist groups.

They now must survive in the zombie apocalypse

 **A/N**

 **This is just an idea i have review for the characters you want to see next.**


	2. Washington

**Washington D; C America Day 1**

 **Lucio and co are doing search and rescue missions for survives to take back to a base. They are surrounded by zombies in the progress of getting them out the building.**

"Shit" Whispered Lucio. There were zombies all around the building Lucio had to turn off his music all they would hear him. "Look people stay calm stay quiet stay alert and we'll get out of this" Lucio whispered to the group of people obviously freaking out.  
"Look Lucio we can't walk out of this we got to call a dropship here" Torbjorn interrupted him. "Right ok this search and rescue mission isn't going to shit like the last one" Soldier butted in. "My blade is ready to be unleashed" Muttered Genji. "I can shield you all" Reinhardt says. "I'm at low energy but I can still help" Zarya tells the group.

"So, the plan is we call the dropship to pick us up to return to the base while we defend the building and kick ass as usual" Lucio tells the group. "LET'S DO THIS" Reinhardt yells in his manly German voice.

A small hand grabs Lucio. "Will we be ok" a little girl asks. "Yeah don't worry just get to your parents ok" Lucio replies. "My parents are missing my brother takes care of me but we'll find my parents, soon right?" She questions Lucio. Lucio thought oh something to say that wouldn't upset the girl. He settled with "We'll try to find your parents if we can ok now go to your brother" "Ok" she replies. Everyone was told to go to the roof and pick up a gun and fight. Downstairs Lucio helped Torbjorn barricade properly.

By the time, Lucio got on the roof everyone had set up except for Torbjorn.

"Ok guys here we fight we aren't letting those zombies take our life we fight for our lost ones we fight for our brothers our sisters and parents" Soldier encouraged them. Suddenly all the zombies looked up and saw those juicy sacks of meat and started to climb the wall. "WAIT WHAT THEY CAN CLIMB" One survivor shouted. "I'll burn them all anyway don't you worry" Another survivor with a pyro mask on. The first zombie climbed on top it was instantly ripped apart by everyone shooting at it. Torbjorn's mark 2 turrets pumping hot lead into any zombie that got in its path. Suddenly a running zombie launched at Torbjorn unfortunately Torbjorn was able to hammer its legs and smash it's face in. Everything was going well until a horde of a thousand zombies approached the building. By approach it would be more appropriate to say ran at the building. "Well Torb I guess it's time to unleash the Molten core" Lucio shouted nervously. "MOLTEN CORE!" Torbjorn shouted. "I got you in my sights!" Soldier muttered. Genji launched at a crowd of zombies dropping his weapon and yelled "Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!" and slashed at them cutting through like silk. Zarya melted them with her cannon.

The mark 3 turrets were shooting rockets at the zombies at tearing them apart them apart but it wasn't enough to stop the horde. "TORBJORN MY FRIEND CAN'T YOU MALKE A STRONGER TURRET" Reinhardt yelled. "I'LL TRY I'VE ONLY EVER DONE THIS ONCE BEFORE" Torbjorn yelled. "COME ON TORB THERE OVER RUNNING US" Soldier yelled. His rifle wasn't cutting through them fast enough.

The zombies were on the roof and trying to break through the barricaded door from the stairs. The man in the pyro mask took his flamethrower out and burnt the horde down. Torbjorn finished his mark 4 turret it was a twin mini guns with the rocket launcher and normal guns attached to it. Torbjorn manned his mark 4 turret spraying down the zombies while they burned it was a massacre.

Lucio however was surrounded by zombies he thought "Shit" and then yelled "OH LETS BREAK IT DOWN" dropping the beat this game him a temporary barrier so the zombies couldn't bit him. He punched one zombie then booped another one and kicked another and skated on his head. Lucio jumped and wall ran of the side of the building to get back to the group. But then a giant brute of a zombie was in his way. It was as big as Reinhardt. "He must have been the president's security corps general" Lucio thought. All was bleak for Lucio. "So, this is how I go out huh?" He thought "I thought I would of died in the favelas not getting eaten" He continued in his head.

Suddenly Reinhardt charged the zombie with Zarya shielding him. Rein smashed the Brute with his hammer but it only phased the brute. It tried to bit the armour of Rein but it wasn't the smartest and smashed its teeth in. Rein then yelled "HAMMER DOWN" Smashing the brute down and then proceeded to smash its head in. "Thank you rein I would be dead if it wasn't for you" Lucio stammered. "No problem" Rein replied. The horde was being stabilized now more and more zombies were falling down as they were being gunned down faster than they could come back.

"That was only the first wave you know" Soldier rasped out of breath from Running and gunning. "No way" A survivor said. "Were low on ammo you know bullets" another one said. "I can make ammo out of scrap don't worry" Torbjorn says.

"DROPSHIP HOW LONG LEFT TO YOU ARRIVE WE'RE LOW ON AMMO AND MORALE" Soldier yelled into the microphone. "In 10 minutes' boy scout" Rasped Reaper. "We don't have 10 minutes' reaper come on" Soldier pleaded.

"Come on McCree Sombra Winston Reaper and Mei" Hanzo commanded "We have to leave now OR MY BROTHER WILL DIE" He continued. "Who made you in charge we go when I'm ready" Reaper Rasped.

The group stayed hidden as they couldn't afford another fight there wasn't enough ammo to continue. Torbjorn had successfully made pellets of ammo for the assault rifles and shotguns out of a pretty small amount of scrap. He also gave everyone armour accept for Reinhardt. They were more or less ready to fight the zombies if needed which hopefully they wouldn't. "Torbjorn do you think you get another box of ammo? A survivor asked. "Nope I've used all my scrap so make those bullets count if we need to" He replies. "Look everyone try and get some rest I'll keep watch" Soldier announced. "No Soldier you're the one that has been running and gunning you need some rest yourself" Lucio tells him.

"Fine I'll close my eyes for a minute or two" He replies back. He's soon asleep the second he sits down." Hey pyro you did a good job out there you know burning them and that" Lucio tells him. "Thanks, it's all for my little sister you know" He replies back "Wait what" Lucio thinks to himself. That her brother. Ok that's a surprise. "Wait, where is she?" Pyro questions. "NO NO NO NO PLEASE GOD NO" He runs to the stairs and goes into a room. "I TOLD HER TO HIDE" He yells. He smashes the door open to see a zombie munching on her neck. He pulls out a harpoon slowly and shoots the zombie in the head. He then cremates her body silently with his flamethrower. "Eight she was fucking eight dude" He cried. Lucio didn't know what to say. He has seen a fair amount of misery in the favelas mothers losing their sons gangs but this was especially bad. Seeing your own baby sister chewed up by a zombie because you weren't watching her that would fuck you up really bad. "LUCIO THE DROPSHIP'S HERE HURRY UP MAN WE GOT TO GO" Shouted a survivor. "Come on pyro we got to go" Lucio urges him. They both walk up the stairs to see a dropship with everyone getting on Torbjorn moving his level 4 turret on board and most of the survivors were on board. Suddenly another hoard of zombies were climbing on the roof. That's must be why they said hurry huh Lucio thought. "Come on guys hurry" shouted the other survivors.

Lucio amped up his speed boost and ran to the dropship. "Pyro come on WE ARE LEAVING!" Lucio shouted. "No the zombies will overrun us if we go now" "Go I'll hold them of" He replies back. He pulls out his flamethrower and puts it on full blast the zombies were burning it was like a bonfire of corpse's. Everyone had got on the ship Lucio yelled "Goodbye Pyro we are grateful for your sacrifice" Pyro was then pushed back by the zombies and seemly fell down the stairwell with hundreds of zombies poured down it. Then there was an explosion the whole building was rocked by it. It then was set ablaze by the explosion and imploded itself.

"IF YOU GOT HERE EARLY REAPER THAT WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED" Soldier aggravated at reaper shouted with rage. "YEAH WELL DEAL WITH IT BOY SCOUT PEOPLE DIE ALL THE TIME" He shouted back. "The man lost his eight-year-old sister if you had let us come earlier maybe he and her would still be alive" Sombra appearing out of her invisibility. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN" Rein bellows "MR edge lord wouldn't let us leave until he was ready" Sombra replied. "YOU PURPOSELY TOOK LONG?" Questioned Genji angered by this revelation. "YOU NEVER EVEN HAD TO FIRE ONE PELLET" TORB ANGERED BY THIS. "Well next time don't get caught out by the zombies then and this wouldn't be a problem" Reaper replied cynically. " SEU FILHO DA PUTA" Lucio shouted at Reaper. "You know I can speak Spanish right so I basically know what you said even though its Portuguese" Reaper simply responds back snarkly.

 **A/N**

 **So that was the first chapter please review for characters you want to see next anyone can die not just my shitty oc characters by the way so if a character is requested enough to you know die they die**


	3. JunkRat's rampage

"JunkRat it's been so long why are you and RoadHog here" McCree asks. "Oh it's a long story mate just let me and Hog in the dropship please the zombies are close mate" They let him and hog in.

In the luxury room"So how and do you know JunkRat other than the reason he's a INTERNATIONAL CRIMINAL" Lucio askes McCree. "It's a long story I'm sure JunkRat will tell" McCree responds. "Sure"

 **Before the outbreak JunkRat had discovered a treasure in the omnium a treasure that the world couldn't afford to know. Countless mercenaries, terrorist, gangs, bounty hunters Junkers omnic's and a elite group of humans and omnic's and even certain members of overwatch and blackwatch needed him dead before he blabbed. A price of 100 million was put on his head. He hired a man named RoadHog to defend him and they started a crime spree across the world. Nothing lasts for ever before eventually the mercenaries and blackwatch caught up with them…..**

It was a warm night in dorado and a bank that was just begging to be robbed! JunkRat thought with excitement. "SO MATE" JunkRat says. "We blow the vault and load the products until the van and blow up any of those Los Muertos WANKERS HAHAHHAH" JunkRat yells. " **HM"** RoadHog grunts.

5 MINUTES LATER

"FIRE IN THE FUCKING HOLE!" JunkRat yells before detonating the devices he had laid all other the vault. He hadn't killed the guards they were just sleeping…... "QUICK ROAD WE GO TO GET ALL THESE STAKES OUT" JUNKRAT YELLED. " **Los Muertos at 5 o'clock!"** RoadHog growled. "Hey isn't that the guy from Australia!" One yelled with a pink skull shining on his face. "THE ONE AND ONLY JAMISON FAWKES RIGHT HERE FOLKS COME AND GET IT TACOS" JunkRat yelled. "We need him alive boys but you can kill the pig!" The supposed leader yelled. **"YOU KILL ME HA THAT'S FUNNY!"** RoadHog yelled. More vehicles with the Los Muertos arrived more and more getting out. Some wore armour that would supposedly protect from RoadHog's hook and scrap gun and JunkRat's explosions. " **Life is pain so is death"** RoadHog rasped before proceeding to hook and armoured Muertos. JunkRat then started to blast the men with his grenade launcher. It completely obliviated some of them instantly dying. They couldn't kill JunkRat as they need information about his treasure to sell him to the elite or the terrorists. Leaving the Muertos in a tough spot they couldn't get close to JunkRat but they couldn't simply headshot him with a sniper.

JunkRat threw a mine blowing the Muertos away from him as well as launching him into the air where he had a better view to lay down death. RoadHog was easily taking down the armoured Muertos. He only needed two shots to kill them but he was pinned down by the machine gunners. It looked like they had taken a mini gun of her bastion unit and put it on top of her vehicles. All RoadHog needed was one hook to tear a machine gunner of the vehicle and then shoot him. He didn't even stand a chance. But there was to many of them for RoadHog to deal with. " **Need some help here JunkRat!"** RoadHog yelled. "No problem mate I'll get the Muertos wankers of you!" JunkRat yelled. JunkRat unloads his grenade launcher into the building but it was enough. RoadHog took a clip to the stomach he had to go for cover to take a breather but he was still being shot. "LEAVE MY FUCKING FRIEND AWAY YOU WANKERS" JunkRat shouts. He shoots more grenades blowing up more of the trucks. But it wasn't enough to save RoadHog from them all. "OI LISTEN WANKERS I AIN'T GIVING UP NEITHER IS ME MATE ROADHOG" JUNKRAT THREATENS. " **JunkRat it's a set up there wasn't any gold!" RoadHog yelled from the bank. "The Muertos set us up to get you!" "Listen JunkRat at least one of us need to get out of here and they won't kill you there'll kill me if I stay!"** RoadHog rasps. "GO MATE I'LL COVER YOU. JunkRat straps all his bombs to his rip-tyre and launches it. "HAVE FUN MATES" JunkRat's tyre goes into a cluster of them detonating it. RoadHogs van drives few the wreck and threw the town and out of Mexico.

"Well then" JunkRat thought. "I'm stuck here and I could of got in the van with RoadHog and my ammo is in there" "SHIT" A dropship was descending down with a military logo on it "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND KNEEL DOW—"The dropship was shot out he sky and hit the building blowing up. "SHIT HELP ME PLEASE" a young voice screamed from the dropship. JunkRat thought maybe I'll help the bugger he sounds young. I was like that once in an explosion begging for help. "OI MATE WHERE DO YOU NEED HELP" JunkRat asked. "My arm I can't feel my arm gah fuck" His arm was covered in rubble. "I'll get you out mate" JunkRat replied. JunkRat pushed the rubble of his arm. It was absolutely crushed it had a bone sticking out of it and everything. It reminded JunkRat of when he lost his hand and leg in the omnium. "Listen mate I'm going to get you to a hospital so they can stop the blood flow-. He was interrupted by a gunshot. "FUCK ARGH" McCree yelled. "We've been tracking you for a while JunkRat where's your pig friend?" A figure said rising out of the shadows. He had hard light armour with a Indian accent several more figures with the armour emerged all with some pretty sweet weaponry. "Fuck of you stupid Indians you aren't getting me now" JunkRat yells at them. Without a word, they form baseball bats out of hard light and start beating him down with it. There was nothing JunkRat could do but take it like a man. "Where is your pig friend Mr Fawkes we would receive a substatial amount more if we bring him in as well" he tells JunkRat. "Long gone mate plus I am not coming with you fucking curry munchers" JunkRat spits at them. "Cuff him" They make handcuffs out of hard light but then they interrupted by a large figure. " **Leave my friend alone** " rasped RoadHog. "And who the FUCK shot and tore my partners arm of!" Gabriel Reyes appearing out of nowhere. "ELIMINATE THEM NOOOOOO" he shouted before being hooked. " **HAHAHAAHA"** RoadHog rasps before ending his life. "Kill them" Another one says. He makes a hard light shotgun but he was disarmed by Reyes. He then engages in a fist fight with Reyes he attempted to trip him and break his leg but Reyes was master of taekwondo and flipped him other. The man just kept getting back up and trying again. Reyes was getting worn out from the fight. "You were not destined to beat me my stamina is superior to yours plus my tech" He tells him smugly. "Shut up you smug bastard" He replies back. Suddenly a loud gunshot occurs and the man falls down. "I guess the training with both hands paid of huh" McCree says with difficulty before passing out"

"Thanks for the help mate" JunkRat tells RoadHog. "Oh by the way you two I'm bringing you in" **Reyes** says. " **HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S FUNNY MATE WERE GOING NOW"** RoadHoggrowledat him. "Feeling sleepy?" A voice says then both RoadHog and JunkRat fall down.

 **A/N**

 **Ok in case you're wondering where the zombies are you'll see soon I'll do a prequel chapter than a zombie chapter these chapters will describe how the crew got to where they got know and thanks to anyone can be assed to review and favourite and I don't have a fixed schedule I just post when I think the chapter is ready.**


	4. The dropship incident

**A/N**

 **I haven't forgot about you guys. I'm slow at updating because I'm just lazy, but thanks for 492 views in 3 chapters! 3 I don't even have half of that in my other fanfic. Enough with all this mushy shit let's get into the zombie slaying of the Overwatch team! Just to clear things, off my fics have never really had a main character and this was a crucial mistake I've made plenty of times I will be telling you who's pov will be at the start from now on**

 **~~~Dropship somewhere near route 66 McCree~~~**

"Hey we're running low on fuel guys" Tracer. "Well stop at the fuel station we're next to an old Deadlock hideout maybe there'll be some fuel there" I say tiredly. I barely have, had any sleep recently. Living in the zombie apocalypse abandoned by the world Is hard you know. I hadn't shaved in about a week. I walked into the bathroom and gave myself a long hard stare, my beard would need shaving and cleaning, to be even any near what it used to look like. That's for later right now I'm starving...

"Pass the salt Jesse" Soldier asks me. We we're eating dinner in the mess hall of the ship, premium members only, the survivors we picked up we're resting in bedrooms.

"How do you know my name exactly?" I ask him curiously.

"Huh well it was going to happen at some point" He sighs before cautiously taking his mask of.

The whole room suddenly gasped. "How can this be" Reinhardt said in shock.

"I never died in that explosion that's why you never found the body at the site", He replies.

"Does that mean that Reyes is still alive" I ask in awe.

He puts his mask back on before responding. "No, he isn't alive as far as I know" he replies.

"Are going or what" Reaper rasps.

"Calm down you'll get your fill of slaughtering souls soon if they're still living here Reaper" I say sarcastically.

"Well make sure you all load up on ammo and so forth" Torbjorn instructs us.

I walk into the armoury and pick up my peacekeeper, I take my flashbang grenades also just in case. Genji walks and stands next to me and looks at the wide range of knifes on the wall. "Such primitive western knifes," He mutters harshly.

"Hey they've got use through so far Genji so watch your tone," I reply visually annoyed. Genji sees this and laughs amused. "We will see on the battlefield whose knife will emerge victorious," He then walks out still laughing.

Next Winston walks in with Sombra, they we're talking some hacking and tech crap I couldn't be bothered to follow on with. Sombra picks up her Uzi and translocator.

"Is that all you've got Sombra," I stifle a laugh.

"I've seen hoodlums with more weaponry than that," I continue mocking her.

"I'm not really a head-on assault person I get in there do some damage then get out," She says with great difficulty seemingly annoyed.

"Oh, I'll show you great damage in a second" I say jokingly, she laughs and says

"You'll have to shave before you get anywhere near enough for that," she says continuing the joke before walking out.

"McCree need any adjustments with the arm I would be happy to,"

"No thanks Winston it's perfectly fine" I interrupt quickly.

Didn't want to get into a big debate today. Widowmaker then barges past me, "Woah there watch yourself!" I shout at her.

"We need to go and you to are flirting with Sombra, you know very well that's not happening," she tells me annoyed.

"What would you know you killed your last husband," I spit at her hatefully.

Widowmaker enraged throws a fist at me. I easily catch it and Judo throw her across the room, she hits the wall with a loud thud. She runs at me with her wire and wraps it around my throat and pulls with all her might. I feel a burning sensation in my lungs like I'm drowning. I grab my peacekeeper and fire erratically into the air to attract any one to the room. I feel my vision darkening like I'm in a tunnel and the light, oh the burning light is at the end. I feel the light coming closer and closer to me. I finally reach and grab a flashbang and throw it on the floor, blinding Widowmaker temperamentally, I then roll away from her.

"You're so weak," She stifles a laugh.

"Is that how you killed your husband huh Amélie." I taunt her further, I already knew her next move anticipating it.  
"He was weak but stronger than you in all ways but I suppose that's extremely easy being better than you" She fires back the acid practically dripping in her voice.

"Or did you kill him because he wasn't satisfying you enough" I jeer at her.

Her face twists in rage and she launches a strong kick at me. It barely misses putting a dent in the metal wall behind us. She grabs her sniper/assault rifle and aims it at me.

"Idiot" She whispers with pleasure aiming the sniper at me. I have to think fast here or I'm dead. She feels pleasure in killing so I have no doubt she'll pull the trigger if given the chance.

"I surrender ok put the gun down" I put my gun on the floor to show I mean it.

"Ha-ha Americans always so quick to talk big about themselves but when they get into a real fight chicken out" she mocks me. "Let this be a lesson to you McCree"

"It makes sense you teaching me lessons when you're about to get schooled," I laugh her.

"What are you talking ab…" She says before I commence my takedown. I flip the gun up with my feet and shoot her in the face with a well-placed bullet. She staggers back her mask ruined by the bullet.

"Here's one last question Amélie" I ask her. She doesn't respond still in shock.

"Do you ever fuck with Jesse fuckin McCree," I say with joy. "The answer is no you never do," I mock her before walking out.

I walk into the mission room cheerfully.

"McCree what's happened to your neck it's bright red!" Sombra exclaims.

"Just had a run in with Widowbitch in there she tried to strangle me with her hook spoiler alert she lost badly," I chuckle.

Sombra walks over to me and whispers in my ear seductively "I can fix that for you Bebe easily you just need a special Mexican treatment"

"I thought you said I needed to shave before I got anywhere close," I continue the banter.

"I never said anything about that McCree… unless you want to take it that far already," Sombra continues

"I never released we were even at that point in our friendship," I smile at her mischievously.

"Damn friend zoned by the wanna be cowboy," Hanzo laughs.

"That's a bunch of shit ignore him Sombra" I say annoyed.

"McCree, Sombra stop staring into each other's eyes and listen!" Jack shouts at us.

"Can't help it sir she's got wonderful eyes" I shout mischievously. Sombra blushes and walks away embarrassed.

"We move in on the deadlock base tomorrow and eliminate any forces and take the resources got me?" Soldier continues.

"Xplain that again boss," I ask

"No that's your own fault for not listening!" Soldier shouts.

"Gets some shut eye guys it's not wise we go know so put your weapons back," Soldier drones.

Everyone sighs and huffs when walking to the armoury.

"WHAT THE FUCK," shouts Reaper as he walks in seeing the scene I left.

Suddenly I'm hit with a barrage of bullets shot in my direction. Some graze me but I dodge most of them. It was then I knew I had to deal with this problem once and for all. I charge into the room gun raised ready and flashbang Widowmaker. It wasn't Widowmaker. I glance to see her bleeding out on the ground next to Reaper who had appeared to be subdued. I'm hit with a well-placed punch in the face and leg. The attacker takes out what seems to be a knife and stabs it into my direction and sinks it into my ribcage. I gasp with pain as it breaks through my flesh and through the various layers of fine muscle. I fall on my knees and the attacker then kicks me in the face. I'm covered in my own blood and the knife sinks in deeper breaking a rib.

"Thought you would pick more of a fight McCree," The man says muffled voice.

"We've got agents all other this ship your friends are dead McCree and you're royally fucked," The man gloats.

Suddenly a large shadow appears behind him and materializes as Reaper.

"What the fuu" He says before he's interrupted by Reaper clawing his leg then arm, he then wraps his hands around his throat and squeezes.  
"Leave him alive we need information," my voice getting lower every sentence. I slip out of conscious.

"Well shit I never got to tell her how I felt," I think to myself as I drift off into my endless sleep known as death.

 **A/N Thank you for getting this far and being this patient for my lazy ass. I like to hear your suggestions for the next chqpters and so anyway bye.**


	5. Aftermath of the Dropship incident

**_Dropship near route 66 Jack Morrison Known Aliases S76, Soldier 76, Vigilante._**

I sat at McCree's bed for what seemed to be an eternity he was unconscious for the past day or so, the beep of the heart monitor and the life support ensuring me that Jesse was still alive somehow.

I get up to go to the room.

"Cough sir wait" a voice wheezes.

"Jesse!" I shout excitedly rushing to the bedside. He was perched up already gulping down the water next him. Spilling it all over his sheets.

"OH SHIT!" McCree cringes in pain. "Forgot about that ha" laughing it of still in pain.

"How are you feeling kid?"

"I feel amazing what is in these new medkits the UN made and supplied us with it would take a week to heal this enough for me to be conscious like this" McCree exclaims. "Is that fucker still alive or did Reaper kill him"

"Interrogating right now by Reaper I was about to join him"

"Don't let me stop you go!" he chuckles.

 ** _INTERROGATION ROOM_**

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Reaper slaps the man several times before throwing him across the room.

"Reaper you need to stop being so forceful

"Yeah man stop being so forceful" he mocks Reaper.

I fly at him grabbing him by the cuffs of his shirt and slam him on his seat.

"For starters, how'd you get on my ship to commit this murder and stabbing" I inquire

"I was one of the people you rescued we planned this entire event"

"We?" I push

"Every single survivor you rescued is with me and we're probably already killed half of y'all" he bursts out laughing.

"Except Zarya she came here unauthorised by Lady Volskaya she has some very important technology to us" he continues unknownst that I had coaxed the information out of him.

"Continue?" I ask

"Even if you kill us on this ship there's thousands of soldiers in the Americas here to find you ha-ha"

"When you find the location of the cure we'll steal it and sell it boosting Russia's economy and Volskaya industries stocks"

"Those soldiers are like Volskaya personal suicide squad all broken men wanting to die with glory instead with cowardice" he finishes.

"Well then thanks for telling us everything sir" I say cheerfully

"Oh, shit how did you make me talk

"He has a special way with words that makes you pour your heart out" Reaper says sarcastically.

He squirms clearly calculating his next move. I look at him intensely looking for any clues like any explosives devices on him. I see something poking out of his shirt. I grab him and slam him on the floor and look at the now shattered device. "He had a listening device on" I say calmly. " The rest of the group knows that we know about their plan" I continue

I hear gunfire in another room.  
"SHIT MCCREE" we both shout.

 ** _LUCIO POV_**

"And then big man Rein charges the security corps zombie against the wall and saves my life" I conclude the story. The whole table laughs and cheers

"Yes I did do this" Rein confirms.

"You took out like five zombies Lucio don't undermine your skills" Genji compliments me.

"That's not as badass as Mr Dragon man killing 100 zombies in just 5 minutes"

I see a man at the doorway wearing suspicious clothing, he pulls out a AK47 and aims it at us all. I launch at him speed boosting and skating on the wall next to him. He sprays bullets in the direction in my direction, most miss me and I boop him away he hits the wall and I push my skate against his throat and punch him in the face. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE" I shout in his face. More gunshots fire and a few explosions. I switch to a special song I've been working on. I switch it on turning my skates red and black. I feel numb and angry and sprint into the room.

"Like my new song guys"

"Fuck yeah" they shout.

We all charge into the room next door catching them by surprise and absolutely destroy them. Genji slashes his way through his movement fluid and aggressive ReinHardt swings his hammer faster and stronger than before. Even Hanzo was pulling his bow stronger than ever before straining and letting go of the arrow piercing the level 4 Kevlar armour.

 ** _SOLDIER 76 POV_**

I rush to see five people in the corridor all with their rifles drawn. I take cover before I hear them being slaughtered.

"Come on Jack you got to be faster than that" Reaper mocks me.

He walks into McCree's room and gets sprayed down by bullets. I sprint down the corridor and roll in spraying the room misses McCree narrowly.

"Stop shooting it's me McCree!" he shouts. He had an unconscious Agent of Volskaya in a headlock with one hand.

"Wow McCree you did that with one hand?" I questioned with envy He points the gun at me and fires at me. A body hits the floor behind me.

"You're welcome sir" McCree announces sarcastically at me.

 ** _SOMBRA POV_**

"MS VOLSKAYA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Oh, Sombra there's nothing you or Talon can do to me from that hell hole of a continent"

"I WILL BROADCAST EVERYTHING IF YOU DON'T CALL YOUR SUCIDE SQUAD OF!"

"Oh, Sombra that was such a well-kept secret even you couldn't uncover it I'm not afraid of you"

"Bitch I am your worst fucking nightmare!"

"Not right now you are and your signals showing to my troops and these are mentally damaged and sick men Sombra so I hope nothing to bad happens to you my friend."

A hand grabs my mouth and another grabs my arms. "So, you're the bitch that's causing lady Volskaya all these problems" he says taunting me. He whips me round and punches me in the face. "Ms Volskaya told me to take special care of you" he says while laughing

My back slams into the wall crashing down my computers. My eye is still stinging I reach up to feel my face, the bastard scratched me.

I laugh "I am the bitch that's going to expose Ms Volskaya" I square of towards him and charge at him. He charges back whipping out an extendable baton and crashes down on the counter, sparks fly from the baton. Great. This should be easy. I slide towards him and swipe his legs and drag my fingers round his baton.

"So, you can fight believe your nothing special bitch I was in the Omnic crisis and I fought the Omnics" He's interrupted by his baton electrocuting him. He's still standing.

"FUCKING BITCH" He screams grabbing my throat banging me against the door. He keeps banging me against the door me losing more oxygen every time. I reach back and slide my fingers round the door unlocking it. We both fall on the floor but I manage to kick him of me. I hear him scream before dropping dead, I look down with my blurred vision to see. Lucio and the rest of the crew charging at me. I pass out before they can say anything.

I awake in the medical ward with everyone there watching me

"Sombra are you alright?" Lucio asks.

"Yeah what makes you ask?"

"Well maybe that massive black eye and cut would make a few people wonder" Genji points out.

"And you getting choked nearly to death" Zenyatta points out

"When did you get here Zenyatta" I hear Soldier 76 ask him.

"I was merely in rest mode my friend" He states.

"Where's Gabe- I MEAN REAPER" I quickly correct myself. I try to get up to be prevented by various chains. Suddenly the background changes rapidly to a dark cold musty room. I feel battered and exhausted. I look up to see various pictures of a strange blond woman in a lab brandishing an Blackwatch symbol. Wait no not a lab more sinister than that. Numerous pictures of medical procedures.

"Gabriel, have you got them or not!" She shouts down the communicator.

"Yes, but I'm pinned down by Los Muertoes the Putas have to interfere with me" He shouts over loud bangs.

"McCree has lost his fucking arm as well Vishkar is here the entire operation has gone balls up!"

"Shall I send the weapon?" Angela say's in a hushed tone.

"If you do this has to be strictly of the books I can't deal with Jack right now" Gabriel says.

"JUST FUCKING DIE, YOU PUTA'S" Gabriel yells down the transmitter. A serious of bangs on explosions happen all at once then…. Nothing strict silence.

"Gabriel, did you?"

"Yes, I fucking did get a dropship down now please" Gabriel says abruptly ending the call.

"Why must the man I love be a murdering psychopath sometimes" Angela sighs to herself.

"HEY MERCY A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED" I shout at her. She takes no acknowledgement to what I say.

"Gabriel" Mercy attempts to call him again.

"Yes Angie" he says answering the phone.

"Every time you use that ability your disarranging your covalent bonds, making you weaker."

"Nothing you can't fix right doc?" he says in a tone suggesting for her to play along.

"Your skin will become paler softer and more vulnerable" she doesn't play along

"Thanks for the dropship I'll deliver these psychopaths to you soon" Gabriel says ending the call.

Mercy then looks at me with dead eyes and morphs into a Reaper like figure before eventually morphing into Reaper himself.

"There you go a little insight to who I am everyone" He says while the background returns to the medical bay.

"While some of you already knew, I was in fact Gabriel Reyes not mentioning any names or anything" While clearly looking at me and Soldier 76.

"You knew Sombra" McCree says with a hurt expression on his face.

"I think we all need time to process this before we start" Jack is interrupted with a well-aimed punch in the face by McCree.

"Sombra I can understand her not telling me but you YOU!" He shouts sending a kick to the stomach that sends Jack into the air

"Now I know why you helped me when I got stabbed Reaper or should I say Reyes" he spits hatefully

"Get out" he whispers.

"GET THE FUCK OUT EVERYONE LET ME PROCESS THIS SHIT OK" He shouts.

Everyone walks out but me as I need my bed.

"Sombra I don't blame you in case you're wondering" he says after five minutes

"It's not that McCree it's just that something just doesn't seem right." I say

"It was just to fixing the problem with the agents." I wonder

"They we're agents?" McCree asks confused

Suddenly the dropship is rocked by an explosion.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN WE'RE GOING DOWN GRAB SOMETHING" Tracer cries down the intercom.

"WHY'D YOU FUCKING JINX IT SOMBRA" he shouts.

"SHITTT" I scream

 **A/N I decided to raise the stakes a bit here no dropship + injured McCree and Sombra and potentially dead members + surrounded by zombies= bad time for our crew…**


End file.
